Hippo!
by Akacchin
Summary: —Winter's pen/ My first fic in Fandom KHR/ a drabble with 9 promp/ for 6918/ Warn: Sho-ai, typo, and etc/ Enjoy! :3


**.:: **A fic for 6918—MukuroxHibari**::.**

**Hippo!** © _WinterAundress_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>Bagi Rokudo Mukuro, <strong>Hibari Kyoya<strong> adalah seorang prefek Namimori yang (_kebetulan_) kejam-tapi-imut. Ada sesuatu yang membuat sang Illusionist itu tak bisa melepaskan diri dari jerat pemuda berdarah jepang.

.

Bagi Hibari Kyoya, **Rokudo Mukuro** hanyalah herbivore berisik yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya dengan segala kemisteriusan yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Dan juga, jangan lupakan model rambut yang membuat tangan Hibari gatal untuk tidak menjambaknya karena melanggar peraturan sekolah.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Eye Sight<strong>

* * *

><p>Katanya hanya dengan tatapan mata, orang itu bisa mengerti satu sama lain tanpa saling bicara.<p>

Tanpa menggunakan bahasa tubuh.

Tanpa menggunakan ucapan lisan keluar dari bibir.

Tatapan mata antara sepasang iris dwi warna—merah dan biru— dengan sepasang onyx kelabu.

Ada pandangan penuh arti di keduanya.

Yang satu mempunyai arti yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan gambaran sebuah ranjang dan kamar hotel.

Yang satunya lagi mempunyai arti misterius dengan gambaran sebuah peti mati dan pemakaman.

Arti yang sungguh sangat** berbeda** bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Predator<strong>

* * *

><p>Harusnya <strong>karnivora itu adalah binatang pemangsa<strong>.

Bahkan wajar jika Hibari Kyoya sang Prefek Namimori sangat ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa di sekolahnya (yang dianggap Hibari sebagai herbivore).

Namun lain lagi ceritanya bila sang_ Carnivore_ yang sering berkata "_Kamikurosu!_" ini berhadapan dengan salah satu herbivore menyebalkan.

Yang _kebetulan_ saja mempunyai nanas berjalan.

Yang _kebetulan_ saja sering tertawa khas dengan "_kufufu~"-_nya.

Yang _kebetulan_ saja namanya adalah **Rokudo Mukuro**.

Dan sialnya, Hibari tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia lah yang menjadi **buruan** dari seorang herbivore nanas yang bisa berjalan dengan seringai mesum itu.

_Tidak!_

Hibari **tidak akan** mengakuinya.

Bisa _**kiamat**_ nanti!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Care<strong>

* * *

><p>Pertarungan itu berhasil dimenangkan oleh Dino Cavallone, Don Cavallone abad ini. Di lapangan yang dipenuhi rumput itu, mereka berdua terbaring dengan luka-luka menyebar.<p>

Semua orang yang ada di sana datang menghampiri sang pemuda berambut pirang. Membantunya berdiri dan merawatnya.

Hanya tersisa seorang pemuda berambut kebiruan di tanah itu.

_Sendirian._

Karena yang lainnya sudah pergi bersama dengan sang Pemenang.

Sepasang mata berbeda warna itu menatap langit di atasnya yang tertutupi sedikit awan putih.

Sampai tak berapa lama, pemandangannya terhalangi oleh sosok pemuda yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

Dengan wajah angkuh, tanpa senyum, dan tatapan mata yang tajam. Sang Prefek Namimori masih memandang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya dengan tatapan datar.

Sang Illusionist sendiri hanya bisa memaksakan senyum diantara luka-luka yang dideritanya.

"Oya~ oya~ sedang apa Kyou-kun di sini?"

"Hmp," dengusan keluar. Tapi tak membuat sang Illusionist takut atau semacamnya. Sang_ Skylark_ itu akhirnya merebahkan diri di samping Mukuro tanpa memedulikan orang di sampingnya yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Jelas sekali bahwa pemuda nanas itu terkejut.

Sadar bahwa dia terus diperhatikan, Kyoya memberikan _death-glare_ gratis ke arah Mukuro, yang malah membuat korbannya tersenyum, bukan lari ketakutan seperti yang dilakukan murid-murid di SMA Namimori.

"Jika kau terus menatapku seperti itu, _kamikurosu_!" desis Hibari dengan tatapan tajam.

Sang Illusionist hanya tersenyum. "_Kufufu~_"

Dan mereka berdua menutup mata tanpa bersuara. Dengan ditemani oleh angin yang berhembus.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Self-esteem<strong>

* * *

><p>Bagi Hibari Kyoya, mempunyai tubuh tinggi adalah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi laki-laki. Bahkan tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tinggi badannya sampai saat ini.<p>

Sampai pemuda berambut nanas itu datang dengan seringai menggodanya. "_Kufufu~_"

Dan Hibari merasa terlecehkan saat ia merasa paling kecil ketika berdiri berdampingan dengan sang Illusionist.

Ironisnya, adalah _yang lebih tinggi_ itu mempunyai umur **lebih muda** darinya.

"Wajar kau lebih kecil dariku, Kyoya sayang. Seorang _uke_ memang harus **lebih kecil** dari _seme_-nya," kata Mukuro pada suatu hari.

Hibari hanya menggeram. Tak mampu menjawab, maka tonfa kebanggaannyalah yang melayang.

Dan sejak hari itu, Hibari mejadi rajin minum susu sambil menonton iklan.

"_Dari perut, turun ke kaki. Dari perut, ke kepala. Dari perut, ke semuanyaa~!__. lalalalaaa~__ lalalalaaa~__."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Love mark<strong>

* * *

><p>Bagi semua orang, tanda cinta biasa diberikan dengan ciuman. Hadiah kalung yang paling sering.<p>

Dan bagi Rokudo Mukuro, tanda cinta baginya itu adalah sesuatu yang _spesial._

_Paling spesial_ antara dirinya dan Hibari Kyoya-nya tercinta.

Sampai saat Sawada Tsunayoshi bertanya apakah tanda cinta yang diberikan Hibari kepadanya. Sang Illusionist hanya tersenyum misterius, sambil berbisik lirih tepat di samping telinga kanan Tsuna. Don Vongola itu merinding gemetar saat merasakan hembusan nafas Mukuro di telinganya.

"_Rahasia_. Kau akan tahu nanti."

Dan sebuah tonfa melayang tepat mengenai belakang kepala nanasnya, hingga membuat si empunya rambut terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

_Tanda cinta paling __**spesial**__, bukan?_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Choose<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jika aku dan Hibird, kau pilih mana?"<p>

"Tentu saja. Hibird."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bite<strong>

* * *

><p>Hibari mendesis marah. "Akan ku gigit kau sampai mati, <em>Herbivore<em>."

Namun sang _Herbivore_ itu sendiri hanya tersenyum, tatapan menggoda, suara yang seksi.

"Ah, Kyoya sayang~. Aku tidak sabar ingin _digigit_ olehmu," jawabnya dengan kedipan mata.

Hibari terdiam.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Forever<strong>

* * *

><p>Di saat Hibari Kyoya menangis. Tak ada yang berani menghampirinya. Bahkan semua murid SMA Namimori tak ada yang berani menatapnya. Mereka langsung kabur karena takut akan mendapat hadiah tonfa melayang ke kepala mareka.<p>

Namun hanya ada satu yang berbeda.

Pemuda itu melangkah masuk mendekati sang Prefek Namimori. Kedua iris dwi warnanya terus menatap kepada pemuda yang lebih kecil itu. Dia duduk di sebelah Hibari, tanpa memedulikan usiran kasar dari yang bersangkutan.

"Pergi kau, _Herbivore_!" Nadanya tidak tegas. Ada yang bergetar di dalam sana, dihiasi dengan butiran air mata yang perlahan jatuh.

Sang Illusionist tetap bergeming pada posisinya semula. Tak mengindahkan nada perintah ataupun tatapan tajam yang kini terhalangi genangan air. Meski tonfa itu berkali-kali menyentuh tubuhnya, disusul dengan rasa sakit yang tak bisa diremehkan, Rokudo Mukuro masih setia berdiri di sampingnya.

Sampai Hibari tertidur dalam pelukan hangat sang Illusionist. Mukuro tersenyum lembut menatap wajah damai Cloud Guardian Vongola. Tangannya terus membelai helai kehitaman milik pemuda berdarah jepang itu.

Dan ciuman lembut diberikan _hanya_ untuknya.

.

.

Rokudo Mukuro _tidak akan_ pernah meninggalkan Hibari Kyoya sendirian.

Rokudo Mukuro akan terus _tetap_ di sisi Hibari Kyoya.

Karena Hibari Kyoya adalah _milik__**nya**_.

.

—_**selamanya**_.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hippo!<strong>—The End

* * *

><p>iya-iya.. saya tahu kalau fic saya itu, ehm.. jauh dari kata standar..<p>

butuh beberapa waktu bagi saya untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk membuat fic di fandom KHR (saya sampai membaca beberapa fic dengan pair '6918' dan membaca komik OL—yang sebalnya berbahasa inggris (Oh~! aku jadi pusing!)— yang saya baca hanya sampai 35 chapter, (padahal sampai saat ini sudah ada 400-an chapter, TT) dikarenakan saya tidak tahu dan tidak pernah membaca anime ataupun komik KHR. Dan berhasil membuat salah satu fic yang tragisnya sangat ironis.

ehem.. salahkan **Kak Kei** yang membuat saya tertarik—sekaligus penasaran dengan pair '**6918**'!

dan salah satu promp yang berjudul "**Bite**" itu saya peroleh dari fic karya kak **Eszett** yang berjudul "_**Bite**_" juga, (maaf Kak Eszett, saya ambil idenya, .)

Oh, dan mengenai pen name saya,.. tidak usah dipikirkan.. saya itu suka ganti-ganti pen name..  
>mungkin kalau ada yang mengenal saya dulu, mereka biasa memanggil saya <strong>Michi<strong> (di Ffn) dan **Miichan** (di fb). Jadi jangan pusing ya kalau mau memanggil saya, ^^

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya (semoga),

Bye-bye..

.

**Regards**,

_WinterAundress _

* * *

><p><strong>Katekyou Hitman Reborn<strong> © **Amano Akira**-_sensei_


End file.
